Ivana Davis
Ivana Davis is Henry Byers's girlfriend/fiance who is a major protagonist of Stranger Things: Chronicles. She is the daughter of Aaron Davis (Fanon), cousin of Miles Morales and niece of Jefferson Davis, and Rio Morales. History Early History She was born to Aaron Davis and Flora, a member of the Inhuman Royal Guard who is the older daughter of Jiyang which results in Ivana being the niece of Daisy Johnson. After the loss of her mother as a baby and her father going into a life of working for HYDRA (Fanon). Ivana was orphaned until she was adopted by her uncle, Jefferson Davis as she was raised alongside her cousin Miles Morales and his friends. She met Henry Byers in Middle School as she had a crush on him in which Henry fell in love with her. Season 1 She confronted Henry when he was leaving Graduation in their senior year and found out his cousin Jonathan Byers told him that he's working overtime and that Henry should be shopping for groceries for Will Byers. Ivana got concerned about this. After the S.H.E.I.L.D situation, Ivana joined in the fight against HYDRA to help Will return home with Henry as she found out her father was the Prowler. She participated in helping Henry save everyone from being attacked by bad guys. One such group of bad guys they had to fight were Stryker's mercenary army She Participated in the invasion of the Chitauri and Demogorgons in Miami as she and Henry fought HYDRA so Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair and Eleven can return Will home, unfortunately for Will to sacrifice his way home for them to be safe together. Season 2 Ivana watched Will train with her Fiance's Maternal Cousin Kim Arashikage until the The Black Dragon invaded their home and brought them to their leader Shang Tsung in which they saved Kara Osborne from the gang. Ivana and gang tried to return Kara home until Stryker's mercenary army returned for revenge after what happened 2 years ago and they helped Norman Osborne rise to power and create his Symbiote Army to invade Hawkins Indiana. She, Henry, Will, Miles and Jinx (Kim), met up with Mike and Eleven with Joyce Byers, Jim Hopper and Nancy Wheeler who tried to return Will home until they were surrounded by bad guys in which Will sacrificed himself again. Ivana and gang then fought with the Avengers to take down the Black Dragon until Henry and Will were captured by the Terrorist Army and their client Justin Hammer who wanted Will's powers for his weapons. The good guys beat Hammer and saved Will and they returned to their normal lives. Season 3 Ivana returns with Miles and Jinx as they fight against the Ten Rings (Fanon) as they terrorize Wakanda. She went with them into Mumbai thanks to Phill Coulson and Ronin who saved them from a plane accident caused by terrorists. They arrived to Mumbai as Henry and Will exposed Chopper Maroon and his thugs selling the Crown of the Bahadur Shah II to the Iron Guard to get money for the Ten Rings in their planned takeover of Wakanda. They went to Wakanda and ran into N'Jadaka who overthrew T'Challah (Fanon) and became king of Wakanda. The remains of the heroes and their allies escaped to Team Arrow's base in Wakanda which is used as rebel base for any regime that conquers Wakanda like N'Jadaka (Killmonger). When the Imperial Legionary State of Iran, Brazil, Serbia, China and Russia participated in the second scramble of Africa with HYDRA (Fanon) and other bad guys. Ivana fought Chopper Maroon who revealed to her mother being the daughter of Jiyang who is Daisy Johnson's mother which made Daisy Ivana's maternal step-aunt. Ivana's reaction to this was that she lost and she wanted to meet Flora badly and see if it makes her father good again. Only for Flora to come to her and say even though he loved me very much, he won't change because he's loyal to HYDRA and he only cares about money. = Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Females